Of Helms and White Flowers
Of Helms and White Flowers is a song which will be played after the player reached Master Rank Paladin. Lyrics 脱いだ兜にユメトンボ　首を傾けてるよ 私にかまうことなく　飛べよ自由の空 清らかすぎるせせらぎ　素足撫でておくれ 見たこともない美しい　魚がいま跳ねた 守るべき弱きもの　愛すべき国 賭けるべきこの命　ずっとそれだけを　そのことだけを！ 川面を渡るユメトンボ　ゆっくり追いかける 子どものまなざしで 戦いに勝ったのか　負けちまったのか 戦いなどそもそも　あったのだろうか　空よこたえろ！ 脱いだ兜はもう消えて　揺れてる白い花 なつかしいあの花 Translations English (EU) Within my old helm, I carry a dragonfly, along a winding path. Far above, the sky doth spread, with nary a care in the world. The bubbling brook, bubbles away, a shame I cannot stay. Beautiful fish I've never seen, shimmer and swim away as I pass. This fragile life I hold, much like Reveria itself... Is one I have sworn to protect with my life! I lower my friend onto the water, and slowly he flutters away. Children look on at me in wonder. "Did he win? Did he lose?" "Was there even a fight? He's just looking up at the sky!" And now my helm is gone, replaced with a white flower. A white flower filled with memories long forgotten. English (NA) Atop my old helmet, a dragonfly perches. Perhaps dreaming of flying freely in the sky. A bubbling brook beckons my bare feet, but onward I press. A fish darts and is gone in the blink of an eye. O fragile Life! I must protect all of my country's creatures. I must risk my own Life in service. It means everything to me. I lower my hand, and my dragonfly slowly crosses the river. Awestruck children wander past, admiring my shield. They must wonder... Did I win the battle? Or lose? Was there even a battle? Or was it a dream? I turn and toss my helm aside, noticing a lone white flower. And the memories come flooding back. Spanish Mi yelmo mi vida siempre protegerá Y al final de la batalla ¿Quién sabe? ¿Alguien me recordará? En mis cruzadas por estos campos Verdes y llenos de vida Como Reveria, tierra por todos querida Mis miedos; a cal y canto En busca de dragones iré No importa cuán fieros sean Pues con mi espada sobreviviré Aunque mis ojos no vean Ya que Paladín decidí ser, y que así siempre lo sea French Une libellule dans mon vieux heaume, j'avance le long du chemin. Au-dessus de nous, le ciel répand son voile bleu de satin. Le ruisseau fait de l'écume, pressé. Dommage que je ne puisse rester. Des poissons magnifiques brillent pour moi, avant de s'éloigner. Alors que je tiens cette fragile vie, tout comme Rêveria... je jure de protéger jusqu'à mon trépas ! Je mets mon compagnon à l'eau et lentement il vogue au loin. Les enfants émerveillés m'observent avec entrain. « A-t-il gagné ? A-t-il perdu ? » Autant de questions existentielles... « Y avait-il même un combat ? Il ne fait qu'observer le ciel ! » Et voilà mon heaume éclipsé, par une fleur blanche remplacé. Une fleur gardant les souvenirs depuis longtemps oubliés. German In meinem Helme eine Libelle ich trag auf meinem Wege entlang. Dort oben der Himmel sich erstreckt, als ob nichts geschehen wär. Der sprudelnde Bach, er plätschert so schön, doch verweilen kann ich nicht. Die Fische darin, so schimmernd und scheu, entflieh'n meinen Schritten geschwind. Dies Leben ich halt, so zerbrechlich, Reveria so gleich... Ich schwor, es mit meinem Leben zu beschützen! Behutsam ich setz meinen Freund aufs Wasser, schon flattert er davon. Mit großen Augen sich wundern die Kinder: „Hat er gesiegt? Wurd er bezwungen?“ „Gab's einen Kampf? Zum Himmel er blickt nur empor!“ Mein Helm ist nun fort, eine schneeweiße Blume ersetzt ihn mir. Eine weiße Blüte, erfüllt mit Erinnerungen längst vergessener Zeiten. Italian Cammino lungo un sentiero, nel mio elmo una piccola libellula. Al di sopra delle nostre teste un cielo incurante si espande. Scorre via il ruscello gorgogliante, peccato io debba andare. Splendidi pesci mai visti prima cercan rifugio al mio passaggio. Porto con me questa fragile vita e la proteggerò... ... come fosse Reveria, non la tradirò! La poso sulla superficie dell'acqua, e pian piano svolazza via. Dei bambini mi guardano con stupore. "È vincitore? O sarà forse uno sconfitto?" "C'è stata davvero una sfida? Sta solo guardando in cielo!" E ora il mio elmo è andato, al suo posto un bianco fiore. Un fiore bianco pieno di memorie dimenticate da tempo. Other languages Category:Life Songs